Miracles
by BellaRose55
Summary: Jude and Tommy are married. They have one adopted child. But what happens when Jude finds out she's pregnant? Will the baby be healthy? Will Jude be able to survive? Or will somebody from the past come back and ruin everything? Find out. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Miracles

MIRACLES

**Background**

Tommy is 32 years old and Jude is 24 years old. They are married and adopted a two-year-old who is now four years old. Her name is Jenah. Sadie and Kwest are married with two children who are not adopted. Rose a six-year-old and Luke a three- year -old. Victoria Jude and Sadie's mom is living with Don in an apartment. Stewart lives with his girlfriend Natalie in their old house. (The house in Instant Star). This story takes place in the middle of July. Everything that happened in Instant Star has happened in my story.

I do not own Instant star or any of the characters only the character I created.

**Chapter 1 Miracles**

"Mommy!" Jenah cried from outside the bathroom where Jude, her mommy was. Jude opened the door and stuck her head out.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Jude asked concerned

"When's Daddy getting home?" Jenah said as a frown came across her face. Tommy, her Daddy was at work.

"Daddy will be home soon. Now wait out here for one more minute." Jude told Jenah. Jenah nodded her head, even though she didn't want to wait anymore. Jude closed the door and looked at her pregnancy test. It was amazing how a sign could change your life. Luckily it was changed for the better. The sign was positive. She was so happy. She always wanted her own baby but wasn't able to have one. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was also a little nervous she had never taken care of an infant. Well she did with Jenah for two weeks but she was two months old and it was a short period of time. Plus she never went through labor before. She couldn't wait tell everyone the great news. Jude cleaned up her mess and left the bathroom. When she opened the door she heard Jenah singing a song from Barney. Jude walked over to her and picked her up.

"Are you going to be like mommy with that beautiful voice." Jude laughed carrying her down the steps. Jenah nodded her head and stopped singing. Jude walked into the kitchen and placed Jenah on a chair at the kitchen table.

"I wanna color mommy." Jenah said turning her head to Jude. Jude walked out of the kitchen and into the playroom, which was right next to the kitchen. She pulled out the draw that had all her coloring supplies in it. She grabbed the one hundred box of crayons and a few pieces of paper. She walked back into the kitchen and placed the paper and crayons right in front of Jenah.

"Thank- you Mommy." Jenah smiled pushing her blond curly hair behind her ears. Even though she wasn't Jude's child she still had Jude's hair. Except Jude's hair wasn't natural blond and as light as Jenah's. But Jenah's hair had the same curls that Jude had.

"Your-welcome sweetie. I'm going to be cooking dinner that way when Daddy comes home we can eat." Jude told Jenah pulling a box of pasta out of the cabinet

"What are you making?" Jenah questioned as she slowly scribbled a stick figure on her blank paper.

"Pasta in mommy's fettuccini sauce." Jude responded putting things in a bowl and mixing them.

"I'm making a picture for you and Daddy." Jenah yelled excitedly. About a half-hour went by and Jenah was still coloring and Jude was still cooking. She threw the box of pasta in a boiling pot of water. The front door opened and Tommy came into the kitchen.

"How are my favorite two girls?" Tommy greeted kissing Jenah's head as she ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Mmm, is that pasta I smell?" Tommy sniffed. He leaned into Jude and gave her a peck on the cheek. Tommy slid his arm around Jude's waist and hit her stomach. Jude squirmed and her body tensed up.

"I'm sorry baby did I hurt you?" Tommy asked concerned.

"No I just got um… sensitive." Jude said biting her lower lip.

"Why? Are you ok?" Tommy questioned nervously.

"Your not gonna believe this but I'm pregnant!!" Jude screamed as excitement filled her body.

_hey guys thank-you for reading my story. You may know me from the story lies and secrets. If not you should really read it. It better then it sounds. Anyway this is my second story on fanfiction. Please review and tell me how it is. thanks._

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2 Children

MIRACLES

**Chapter 2 Children**

_"Your not gonna believe me but I'm pregnant!" Jude screamed as excitement filled her body._

"That's wonderful! I can't believe it." Tommy yelled kissing Jude.

"What does that mean Mommy?" Jenah asked curiously

"Mommy is having a baby. I have a baby growing in my stomach. That means your going to have a brother or sister." Jude explained

"How long have you been pregnant for?" Tommy asked.

"I thought I was pregnant for about two months and I took the test today and it was positive." Jude smiled hugging Tommy.

"We have to take you to a doctor how about tomorrow morning?" Tommy asked.

"Well I'm suppose to go to the beach with Sadie, Rose and Luke at noon." Jude said

"Can you go at like nine?" Tommy asked

"Yeah if you can get an appointment" Jude responded.

"I'll go call now." Tommy said getting the phone and walking into the other room. Jude drained the pasta and mixed it with the sauce. She then put it in a big bowl, which she then placed on the center of the table. The bowl was filled with pasta in a creamy sauce.

"I'm finished with my picture Mommy" Jenah stood up and handed her mother the picture she drew. Just then Tommy walked in and placed the phone down on the counter. He came over to look at the picture. It was a picture of two tall skinny stick figures one with brown hair and one with long yellow hair. They were supposed to be Tommy and Jude. In the middle of them was a small skinny stick figure that also had yellow hair, which was supposed to be Jenah. In the background were flowers a blue sky with a smiling sun and a tree.

"I love it sweetie." Said Jude as a smile developed looking at the picture. She hung it on the refrigerator for everyone to see.

"Thank-you I love it" Tommy laughed hugging the four year old. He then sat down at the table as well as everyone else. Jude served everyone and they began eating.

"So the doctor said that they have a slot open at nine fifteen tomorrow morning. I said that Jenah and I would be coming." Tommy explained

"That's great" Jude responded as she put a fork full of pasta into her mouth.

"Dinner is great our baby will love it when it's olds enough to eat it." Tommy smiled with is mouth full. Jenah frowned when he said 'our baby'. She started feeling like she didn't exist. Was she not their baby because she was adopted?

"What's the matter baby?" Jude asked realizing the frown across Jenah's face.

"I'm not your baby?" Jenah raised her eyebrows as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What? Why Would you say that? Of course you're our baby. What made you think that?" Jude calmly said.

"Because you guys keep saying our baby, our baby and you only care about this thing that's not even alive yet. And it makes it seem like you hate me or I don't exist! I just want of family who loves me!" Jenah screamed letting all her tears fall. She ran upstairs except it wasn't really running it was more like walking but to her it was running. She went in her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Jenah!" Jude yelled bursting into a flood of tears. Tommy could tell she was pregnant. Her mood swings were starting.

_Hey guys thanks for reading my story. I would like to thank saderia, leytonfan30, latrese, and thinkpink14148 for reviewing. And to the many people who put me on alerts. Well I hope your enjoying the story so far. Also when you see the italics after the chapter name at the beginning of the story it means the last line of the last chapter. Like a recap. Well enjoy!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

MIRACLES

**Chapter 3 Explanations**

"Jenah!" Jude yelled bursting into tears. Tommy could tell she was pregnant. Her mood swings were starting.

"Jude it's ok. Why don't you go talk to her." Tommy said rubbing Jude's shoulder. Jude stood up and walked upstairs slowly. She had pains from being pregnant. When she got there she opened the door slowly. She found Jenah lying on her bed crying. She sat down on Jenah's soft bed. Jenah had a comforter with High School Musical characters on it.

"What?" Jenah cried sitting upward while wiping her eyes.

"Sweetie look I'm sorry about what happened. But you are my baby and will always be my baby. And you have you a family who loves you. Daddy just meant that it was our new baby. It's a baby and it's ours. And we can't call it a boy or girl because we don't know what it is yet. And were just excited because we were trying to have a baby before you were born and we couldn't for whatever reason. And now it was a miracle that I was able to have a baby. And I want you to know that I love you and it anything bad were to happen to you my life would be over." Jude explained calmly.

"Mommy, why was I adopted?" Jenah asked quietly.

"Well… because Mommy and Daddy wanted you." Jude responded trying to get out of the subject.

"No Mommy why was I given up by my other Mommy?" Jenah asked making it clearer. Jenah was a very smart four-year-old.

"Jenah I can't explain it you won't understand." Jude raised her voice, as one single tear slowly fell onto her cheek.

"Mommy! Please." Jenah begged putting on her puppy dog face. Normally Jude would not give in because she knew Jenah would use this strategy on her everyday. But for this one time she gave in.

"Jenah when you were an infant, about two months old, I found you thrown on the street. I picked you up and I took you home. Daddy and I had been married for about a year I was nineteen. That is young but I had gotten married at eighteen and I didn't have any parents around and I was very responsible. Well anyway I took you to our house which was an apartment at the time. Even though we had enough money we didn't have a house. When I took you to our apartment I cleaned you up, and I fed you. Daddy went out to the store to get a crib, bottles, clothes, a highchair, a play pin, some toys, baby food, blankets, and a pacifier." Jude started

"I thought I was adopted when I was two" Jenah interrupted.

"I wasn't finished yet. Well then I took care of you for two weeks and those were the happiest two weeks of my life. But then your other mommy came and found you at our apartment. Some how the word got out that I found a baby. I was home alone with you at the time she came. So when I answered the door she invited her self inside. You were in the play pin, which was in the family room. I asked her who she was. She told me you were her mother. I told her she was a terrible mother for leaving you in the street like that and how I'm not giving you up. She kept trying to get to you but I would block her. Eventually she slapped me across the face and pushed be on the floor. I had hit my head on the point of the glass table and I fell unconscious." Jude was explaining.

"What does that mean?" Jenah tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm… it's like a computer. When you're awake or even sleeping you are a turned on computer. But sometime when you bang your head on something really hard or sometimes when you injure yourself you shutdown like a computer. Get it?" Jude tried to explain.

"Yeah so it's when somebody bangs their head hard or gets injured they get shutdown." Jenah said reassuring she was right.

"Yes, now Mommy had no help and she couldn't do anything to stop the lady from taking you. So the lady took you and off she went. Luckily Daddy came home like five minutes after that. He called 911 and I had to get stitches in my head. Well then we told the police about what happened to you. They searched everywhere for you. Two months later they found you in an apartment with your other Mommy. We had to go to court for whether or not your other Mommy should go to jail. She was sent to jail because Daddy and I told them what she did to you and me. it then took us about a year and a half to get you back." Jude explained thinking back to when she found this tiny, dirty hopeless baby in the middle of the road crying. Jude let a tear fall from her big blue eyes thinking that someone would throw her child in the street like that.

"But why didn't she like me?" Jenah questioned.

_Ok thanks so much for reading. I would like to thank Saderia, Ghettobabe510, the-power-of-love_, _and Love2burn4tim for reviewing. I love reading them. Also thanks to everyone who put my story or me on alerts. Also Jenah is a smart 4-year-old so if she says some big word for 4-year-olds it's because she's very smart and Jude taught her that way. Well thanks for reading. _  
_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 The Real Thing

MIRACLES

WARNING - deals with sad adoption story.

Chapter 4 The Real Thing

"_But why didn't she like me." Jenah questioned._

"Maybe we should save this story for another day." Jude answered standing up.

"No Mommy, please!" Jenah begged grabbing Jude's wrist so she wouldn't leave.

"Well, when your other Mommy had you in her belly she was only sixteen and not married. Now that's young to have a baby. She um… didn't w-want a um… baby at the time. She um… lets finish this story another t-time." Jude stuttered as her eyes watered up.

"Mommy you can't stop now!" Jenah pleaded putting her puppy-dog face on again.

"Jenah no. I'm not giving in again. Now stop it and lets go finish dinner." Jude yelled

"Come, on Mommy." Jenah said annoyed.

"Jenah I'm gonna count to five and before five you better be on your way out of here and downstairs." Jude yelled starting to loose her patience.

"1…2…3…" Jude started slowly.

"DADDY!" Jenah screamed interrupting her mother which she has been told several times not to interrupt people. Tommy from downstairs jumped when he heard his daughter scream. He ran upstairs as fast as he possibly could, thinking something was wrong with Jude.

"What's wrong?" Tommy yelled out of breath while he flung the door open. He found Jenah nodding her head annoyed and Jude yelling at Jenah. Tommy just gave a confused look.

"Mommy won't finish the story of my other Mommy doesn't like me." Jenah tried to say but got the words confused and then it didn't make sense.

"How did we get into this story?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"She asked me and I told her how we found her and what happened but I can't tell the other story." Jude answered as she started to cry. Tommy noticed and gave Jude a comforting hug.

"Why don't I finish the story?" Tommy asked as Jude pulled away. Jude nodded her head and leaned against the wall putting her hands on her stomach. Tommy sat on Jenah's bed next to Jenah.

"Ok Jenah, I'm going to tell you the story, but I'm telling you now that this story is sad."

Tommy warned.

"Ok" Jenah, said while nodding her head repeatedly.

"Ok, well I think Mommy told you that when your other Mommy had you she was only sixteen. Now she did not really… how should I put this? Want a…baby at the time, because she couldn't really care for one. But instead of putting you in an adoption center she kept you. After she had you she didn't take care of you proper. She just left you in different spots. When you cried she ignored you. One day she dropped you in a Dumpster and left you there. When she came back to see that you didn't die she took you back home. She didn't clean you she just left you on the floor. The next day she um… tr-tried to run you over with a car but her friend saw her and stopped her. Then she left you in the middle of the road and that's where Mommy had found you." Tommy explained as he felt his eyes water up trying not to let them fall. Jenah had a few tears fall from her eyes thinking about how someone could be so mean. Jude had been in a flood of tears thinking about that lady hurting Jenah.

The room was filled with silence.

_Thanks for reading. Thanks to ThinkPink14148, thepoweroflove, saderia, fashionsyle2, butifuldevine, and theonlywhitegirl for reviewing and to those many people who put me or this story on alerts. I love reading all the great reviews. Keep it up. And I put in the beginning of my story everything that happened in Instant Star happened in my story. That is true except at the end of Instant Jude went to London. In my story she didn't and decided to marry Tommy. Also Sadie and Kwest didn't break up and got engaged and eventually married. Thanks_

_Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 Happiness

MIRACLES

**Chapter 5 Happiness **

_The room was filled with silence_

"Ok why don't we go finish eating dinner" Jude broke the silence. The three walked downstairs and into the kitchen. At the rest of dinner they talked about happy things. Like how they were going to the beach with Sadie, Rose, and Luke tomorrow.

"Ok Jenah, let's go change into our pajamas." Jude smiled picking up Jenah and carrying her upstairs. They had finished dinner and it was seven thirty. Jude liked to get Jenah ready for bed after dinner that way when she gets tired or is ready to go to bed she doesn't have to change. All she has to do is brush her teeth. While she was doing that Tommy decided to clean off the table. The time Jude changed Jenah and picked out her bathing suit for tomorrow Tommy finished cleaning the table. He even started to run the dishwasher. Jude carried Jenah downstairs in her new pajamas that Jude had bought yesterday. She put Jenah down when they got in the kitchen.

"Like my new pajama's?" Jenah questioned cheerfully in a high pitched voice. Her pajamas had teddy bears on them. It was a pink background in short sleeve top and Capri pants.

"Very pretty sweetie." Tommy said pulling Jenah into a hug. Jenah pulled out of the hug and ran into the playroom to play with her Barbie's.

"I see you cleaned off the table." Jude said as a smile fell across her face.

"Yup, just for you baby" Tommy smiled putting his arms around Jude's waist and giving her a warm hug. He connected lips with Jude's.

"Thank-you" Jude whispered enjoying every second of Tommy's hug.

"Mommy come play Barbie's with me!" Jenah yelled

"I'll be there in a minute" Jude called back.

"Do you have to go? Can't we just stay like this forever?" Tommy whispered into Jude ear.

"Sorry but in a few months were going to have to move because we'll have this baby coming." Jude Joked putting her hands on her stomach and starting to walk into the playroom.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Tommy asked pulling a soda bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Do you?" Jude questioned back, stopping in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not really" Tommy answered

"Good because I don't want to know either." Jude smiled.

"Tommy do you think we told Jenah to much about her birth Mom?" Jude questioned in a low voice not wanting Jenah to hear her.

"She wanted to know. I know it was a lot but what are we going to do about it." Tommy answered.

"But what if she is going to have a fear of cars or nightmares?" Jude asked starting to get upset.

"Look it's too late now. But everyone makes parenting mistakes. We told her it was going to be sad and if she does have nightmares we will have to comfort her and tell her that her other Mommy is not going to hurt her. If she has a fear of cars it won't be that bad because she will be careful and want to be with an adult while crossing the street." Tommy responded trying to tell Jude that it was ok. Jude nodded her head before walking into the playroom. Time had past and it was nine o'clock. Tommy, Jude, and Jenah were playing Barbie's in the playroom.

"Sorry to ruin our fun, but it's nine o'clock." Tommy said glancing at his watch.

"Oh" Jenah frowned

"Sorry, sweetheart but were all going to the doctor for me tomorrow morning early at like nine and Daddy has to go to work after that to produce a whole album and then were going to the beach with aunt Sadie tomorrow." Jude explained.

"I'll clean up then." Jenah said starting to pick up her Barbie's. Jude helped clean up her Barbie's while Tommy went to the bathroom. When they finished cleaning up Jude took Jenah upstairs and brushed her teeth. Then Jenah went to the bathroom and Jude put Jenah to bed. Jude left the T.V on so Jenah could watch _Hannah Montana._ She then went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas on. When she got out she got into bed where Tommy was already lying. They both fell asleep pretty quickly and Jenah did not get up once the entire night.

_Hey guys thanks for reading. Thanks to Saderia, thepoweroflove, Larydreamer, and Jenn689 for reviewing. I am going away Saturday so after friday I will not be updated till probably next Thursday maybe later. I would also like to let you know that I may have a hectic week at school and not be able to update so please be patient. I would also like to tell you if it has been a few weeks and I have not updated I will eventually. I will NEVER just not continue the story. I hate when people do that so I don't wanna do it to you guys. There will be a proper ending and you will know when it is. Thanks and please review. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	6. Chapter 6 Doctors

MIRACLES

**Chapter 6 Doctors**

_They both fell asleep pretty quickly and Jenah did not get up once the entire night._

Beep, beep, beep,

"Mmm" Tommy moaned hitting the off button on his alarm clock. It was morning already. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The shower water had turned on a few minutes after he had left the room. Jude had gotten up and ran into the other bathroom by Jenah's room. She opened the toilet, sat on her knees, and let her mouth fall open. One hand was holding back her blond curls while the other was placed on her stomach. This was her second day of morning sickness. Jude had glanced up at the clock it was eight o'clock a.m. they had to leave in an hour. A few minutes had past and Jude stopped throwing up. She stayed in that position until she knew she was completely done throwing up for the day. The door had opened and a familiar voice met with Jude's ear.

"You alright Jude?" Tommy asked walking over to Jude and starting to rub her back. He must have just gotten out of the shower for his hair was soaked and he was shirtless but was wearing a pair of shorts.

"Morning sickness has begun." Jude grinned, standing up slowly.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Jenah questioned concerned, walking in the bathroom with her pajamas on and her hair was looking like a lion's mane as her curls surrounded her face.

"I'm fine sweetie, why don't we go get you dressed." Jude said taking Jenah into Jenah's room. Jude opened a draw and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a _high school musical _shirt. Jenah slipped on her clothes and took out her hairbrush and a few ponytails. Jude gently brushed through Jenah's blond curls much like Jude's. Jude pulled Jenah's hair back into a ponytail. Next she grabbed a pair of pink glittery flip-flops and slid them on Jenah's feet.

"I'll go brush my teeth." Jenah said running out into the bathroom.

"I'll be in mine and Daddy's room." Jude said walking into her bedroom and entering her bathroom. She turned on the shower and took one of the fastest showers she had ever taken. When she got out she put on a pair of Capri pants and a navy blue tang top with a v –neck. The shirt had a band that wrapped around Jude's rib cage. The band made the rest of the shirt flow out. It was a maternity shirt .She had already gone shopping for a few items until it was definite she was pregnant or until she got bigger. Then she grabbed a black flip flop with a skinny one-inch heel on it. She quickly blow-dried her hair. When she was done she grabbed her purse and went downstairs to where Tommy and Jenah were waiting.

They had left to go to the doctors. Jude buckled Jenah into her car seat. the car ride was about ten minutes. When they arrived at the doctors Jude got out and unbuckled Jenah. Tommy took Jenah's hand and they entered the building. They opened a door and found two other families waiting to be examined. They were both clearly pregnant. One lady looked like she was ready to pop. She was with another man who appeared to be her husband. The women looked like she was in her late twenty's. The second lady looked six months pregnant. She had a child with her who looked about eight years old. Jude assumed it was the lady's child since she could see a resemblance in the two. Jude and Tommy checked in and had to fill in about four forms each. When they filled out the papers they sat down in the blue cushioned chairs that sat in the corner of the waiting room.

"Why are we here?" Jenah questioned gazing the room.

"Because the doctor has to make sure that the baby in Mommy's belly is healthy and safe. Aunt Sadie came here and she had the same doctor that were going to have." Jude explained as Tommy pulled Jenah onto his lap. The door that led to the examining rooms opened.

"Jude Quincy?" A woman in a pink and blue jacket that had teddy bears all over it asked as she stuck her head out. Jude stood up and pulled Jenah off Tommy's lap before he stood up. the women who's name tag read Amanda led them into a room with light blue walls. One wall had posters with facts all over it. The other walls had pictures with babies' animals and Mickey Mouse all over it. Jenah stared at the weird machine with the screen attached to it. She examined every wire and every button on this particular machine.

"Hi, How are you?" Amanda greeted holding a blue clipboard in her hand. She opened a draw and pulled out a pair of white stretchy gloves.

"Hi, good, you?" Jude politely responded.

"Good, hi I spoke to you on the phone right?" Amanda asked

"Yes, hi" Tommy greeted.

"I also had your sister Sadie right?" Amanda asked

"Yes, she told me you were great so" Jude smiled

"Thank-you, hopefully she's right, So anyway you said you took the pregnancy test yesterday?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, but I think I was pregnant for two months" Jude responded.

"Ok well why don't lay down on here and we'll take a look." Amanda said sweetly pressing buttons on the machine that Jenah wouldn't take her eyes off of.

"What would your name be sweetie?" Amanda asked Jenah noticing the fear n her face as she saw her mother lay on the machine. Jenah just kept staring and ignored everything going on around her.

"Jenah answer her" Tommy said and Jenah just kept staring at the machine.

"Jenah's a beautiful name sweetie, did Mommy choose it?" Amanda asked

"Well I did choose it because her other mom didn't name her for whatever reason. So when I found her I called her Jenah." Jude explained as chills went up her spine while Amanda put cold gel on Jude's stomach. After doing that Amanda took these wires and attached them to Jude's stomach. Jude had four wires on her stomach, which were also attached to the machine. Amanda observed the screen that showed the inside of Jude's stomach.

"Well it looks to me like you two are going to be parents of three. You're having twins!" Amanda yelled excitedly.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait I was on vacation. I bet you didn't see that coming. Well there's more to come, especially more drama. Well I would like to thank Saderia, Theonlywhitegirl, Ghettobabe510, Larydreamer, iinstantstarr, and Jenn6891 for reviewing. I really enjoy your reviews. They are very interesting to read so keep it up. I love how I just keep getting new people reading my story. I also love how my old fans for Lies and Secrets stuck with me. You guys make my day._

_Love BellaRose55_


	7. Chapter 7 Twins

Miracles

**Chapter 7 Twins **

"Well it looks to me like you two are going to be parents of three. You're having twins!" Amanda yelled excitedly.

"T-t-twins?" Tommy stuttered widening his eyes.

"Oh my gosh were having twins!" Jude yelled as her entire body filled with excitement.

"And so far they look healthy, and you are actually almost three months pregnant" Amanda said observing the screen before writing on her clipboard.

"Twins?" Tommy asked once more still in amazement over the incredible news. Now Jenah and Tommy were both staring in amazement side by side. Amanda left the room to go put the gel away.

"I can't believe were having twins." Jude smiled getting of the bed. "Tommy what's the matter?" Jude asked quickly removing the smile off her face.

"Were having twins." Tommy stated.

"You don't want twins?" Jude asked almost starting to cry.

"No, no, no I want them but I was amazed. I mean we went to having no kids to having three." Tommy softly said trying to calm Jude down.

"What's that?" Jenah said bursting into tears.

"Jenah, shhh it's ok. It's a thing what we call a machine. It can see the inside of people's stomachs that are going to have a baby. It shows us how the baby is doing." Jude explained in a soft voice as she pulled Jenah into a hug and rubbed her arm.

"Mommy's having two babies Jenah." Tommy added on so that Jenah knew she was going to have to siblings instead of one.

"Two? Like I have Two feet." Jenah said looking down at her feet while pointing at them.

"Yes." Jude nodded

Amanda re entered the room before saying, "Ok, you are free to go. You should come back in about a month and if you have any questions or a feeling any unusual pains just give a call or stop by at anytime. Ok?"

"Ok, Thank you so much. Goodbye have a nice day." Jude smiled politely as her Tommy and Jenah started to leave the room.

"You to, good luck." Amanda called.

"Thank you." Jude called back taking Jenah's hand and walking out the door. When they got home Jude and Jenah said good bye to Tommy and went inside to go get ready for the beach.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry it's short and sorry you had to wait so long. Thank-you to Saderia, Larydreamer, GracieLacey, Thinkpink14148, and Jenn6891 for reviewing._

_Love BellaRose55_


	8. Chapter 8 Sadie

MIRACLES

Chapter 8 Sadie

_When they got home Jude and Jenah said good bye to Tommy and went inside to go get ready for the beach._

"Alright Jenah lets go put our bathing suits on." Jude said walking into Jenah's room and pulling out a bathing suit from her draw. She pulled out a red bathing suit with white hearts all over it. It was a two piece bathing suit. The top was a halter and came down to the top of her ribcage. The bottom had a little ruffle on it. Jenah slid it on. Jude grabbed a SPF 70 sunscreen spray and sprayed Jenah with it. Jenah then took out a white long sleeve terry cloth cover up that came down to her knees. She threw it on over her bathing suit and pulled her plain white flip-flops out of her closet and put them on her feet.

"Ok lets go in my room so I can change." Jude stood up and walked into her room with Jenah. Jude grabbed her bathing suit and went in the bathroom. Jude put on a blue striped halter top bathing suit that covered her whole stomach and ended at her hips. The bottom was a solid blue. She sprayed her self with the sunscreen. Her bathing suit was maternity, as well as her cover up. Her cover up was a black terry cloth dress that was elastic on her chest and the rest was baggy. Jenah had been waiting outside singing one of Jude's songs. She loved to sing and loved to hear Jude sing. Everytime Jude produced a new album or single she would give it to Jenah right away. Jude walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her full beach bag. The beach bag was white with a pattern of blue seashells.

"Let's go downstairs." Jude smiled as they walked to the stairs and then walked down into the kitchen. Jude opened the white refrigerator and pulled out the a _Little Mermaid_ lunch box that was Jenah's and put it in the beach bag. Next Jude pulled some snacks and a poptart out of the cabinet above her head. She put the snacks in her bag and gave the poptart to Jenah. Jude picked up her bag and went to the living room where her flip-flops were. Jenah followed her. Jude slid on her black flip-flops that had a very small wedge on them.

"Ok let's go wait outside for Aunt Sadie." Jude said grabbing her house keys from the coffee table. Then they walked outside and waited about two minutes before the gray Mercury Mountaineer pulled into the driveway. Jude waved to Sadie and put Jenah in her carseat. Luke was sleeping but Rose said hello and kissed Jude. Jenah and Rose starting talking to each other.

"Hey Sades." Jude greeted, buckling her seatbelt and closing the door.

"Hi, I like your cover up in fact I think I saw it in the Maternity store and I was going to buy it when I was pregnant with Luke but they didn't have my size." Sadie smiled pulling out of the driveway and pulling onto the highway. "So where did you get it because I know you wouldn't be shopping in the maternity store because it's not like your... wait… no you cant be." Sadie paused still driving.

"It's true I'm PREGNANT!" Jude yelled and Sadie stopped short making the car jerk.

_Hey thanks for reading sorry there's been a wait lately it's just with school I don't have much time but today is my birthday and I wanted to write because I love writing! I would like to thank Saderia, jommyureyes08, thinkpink14148, and latrese for reviewing. I would like latrese to know I was wondering where you were because on my last story she gave me amazing reviews. Well I will hopefully update soon._

_Love BellaRose55 _


	9. Chapter 9 Conversations

MIRACLES

**Chapter 9 Conversations**

"_It's true I'm PREGNANT!" Jude yelled and Sadie stopped short making the car jerk._

"What your pregnant?" Sadie yelled, stopping the car short, luckily nobody was behind them and they were in the right lane.

"MOMMY!" Rose yelled as her face filled with fear.

"Sorry is everyone alright?" Sadie asked looking back to the car to find Luke still asleep. Then she turned to Jude who had her hands on her stomach.

"My gosh you reacted worse then Tommy." Jude laughed as Sadie started to drive slowly.

"Wow I'm so excited, that's great Jude. How long have you been pregnant?" Sadie asked excitedly.

"I took the test yesterday and I thought I was pregnant for two months but we went to the doctors about two hours ago and she said that I am three months pregnant and I am having twins!" Jude explained

"Twins! That's double the excitement. When are you due?"

"I'm due January eighth." Jude responded

"Aunt Jude you're having a baby?" Rose asked excited.

"Yes sweetie I'm having twins." Jude answered looking back to see Rose's face.

"Girls right?" Rose assumed

"Um… I'm not sure and I won't know till they're born." Jude responded.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Sadie asked casually.

"No, you are the third person I told." Jude sighed.

"I wonder how Darius will react." Sadie said, quickly glancing at Jude.

"I don't know." Jude raised her eyebrow.

"He'll probably be happy for you. Remember when you weren't able to get pregnant for whatever reason. He was helping you. He even said he'd pay for you if you wanted to do In Vitro." Sadie said.

"Yeah well I would be coming into work miserable everyday. Tommy even said Jude your miserable you should just do the In Vitro. Until we found Jenah. Then of course there was the misery of not knowing if we'd keep her." Jude told Sadie making gestures with her hands.

"Well you were crying basically everyday." Sadie said making a right turn and the beach chairs in the trunk made a clunk! Sound.

"Those were a bad three years for me. One year was trying to get pregnant. The other two were trying to get Jenah and get pregnant." Jude nodded as Sadie entered Wasaga Beach parking lot.

"Luke sweetie you have to wake up." Sadie called.

"Mmm." Luke groaned in the process of waking up.

"Aunt Jude is having babies, twins." Rose smiled

"Aunt Jude!" Luke screamed when he saw his Aunt in front of him.

"Hi, I'll get the kids." Jude said getting out of the car. Sadie was already out and getting stuff out of the trunk. Jude opened the back door and unbuckled Jenah and putting her right behind her. Rose got herself out where Sadie could see her and was standing next to Sadie. Jude leaned in further to the car unbuckling Luke and pulling him out of the car. When she turned around to see Jenah, Jenah wasn't there.

"JENAH!" Jude screamed on top of her lungs. A few mothers near them gave a chuckle thinking they would probably do the same thing.

_Hey thanks_ _for reading. As always I would like to thank latrese, thinkpink14148, and saderia for reviewing. I will update as soon as I can so review and I'll update. I love your reviews so feel free to send them. I like to know how you feel of my story. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	10. Chapter 10 Beach

MIRACLES

**Chapter 10 Beach**

"JENAH!" Jude screamed on top of her lungs. A few mothers near them gave a chuckle thinking they would probably do the same thing.

"I'm right over here Mommy!" Jenah screamed from the other side of the car. Jude ran over to the other side where Jenah and Rose were standing.

"You don't ever leave my side again! Do you understand me? You could have been killed or badly hurt!" Jude screamed so the entire beach could hear her. Jenah started to cry thinking back to the story about her real Mom.

"I'm sorry, don't let her run me over!" Jenah cried hugging Jude's leg.

"Jenah, no, no, no she's in jail don't worry about her. But sweetie you have to understand you can't run into the street like that because if somebody were driving they would have hit you by accident because your small and they wouldn't be able to see you. I yelled at you because you made me nervous that something bad happened to you and you have to learn." Jude explained in a calm soft voice. Sadie chuckled quietly because she had done the same thing with rose three years ago and Jude stood up for Rose but now that she has kids she did the same thing. Sadie was finished unloading the car. She handed the buckets to Luke and gave Rose the towels. Jude took Sadie's beach bad and hers and Jenah carried the shovels. When they got in the beach they set their stuff up close to the water.

"I wanna go in the water!" Rose yelled excitedly, throwing off her white zip up cover up to reveal her purple bathing suit with white flowers all over it. Luke threw off his plain white T-shirt so he was only wearing his blue and brown-stripped bathing suit. Jenah took off her cover-up as well as Jude.

"I'll take them" Jude smiled. The four of them took a short walk to the water.

"The water's warm!" Luke squealed

"If it isn't Jude Harrison." A person Jude couldn't stand said walking over to where Jude stood with all three children in the calm clear blur water.

_Who's the person? You're just going to have to review in order for me to update. I'm sorry about the wait I've been busy and my hamster just passed away so please forgive me for not updating. I would like to thank latrese, saderia, GracieLacey, ThinkPink14148, IloveTommyJude21, and Jenn6891 for reviewing. I would also like to say I do not live in Canada I live in New York and that in Instant Star the show they live in Canada and the cast is from Canada. In my story they live in Canada also. I just wanted to mention that because somebody thought I lived in Wasaga and I also wanted everyone to know they're live in Canada._

_Love BellaRose55_


	11. Chapter 11 Trouble

MIRACLES

**Chapter 11 Trouble**

"_If it isn't Jude Harrison." A person Jude couldn't stand said walking over to where Jude stood with all three children in the calm clear blue water._

"Eden, hi," Jude grinned. She thought back to the time shay humiliated her on her Sixteenth birthday in front of the whole world and even made it on the front page of the newspaper all because of stupid Eden. Also the time Eden fought with Sadie and they fell in the pool. Or the time when Eden was so sure she was going to win the first Instant Star but then lost.

"Who's this Mommy?" Jenah questioned staring at Eden who was wearing a skimpy hot pink bathing suit and had her hair down in her natural blond curls.

"Oh, Jenah I heard a lot about you. I'm Eden suppose to be the first Instant star instead of your Mommy," Eden evilly glared.

"My Mommy's the best singer in the whole wide world." Jenah stated.

"That's hard to believe. Oh Jude did I mention you gained some weight." Eden evilly smiled with attitude.

"Look I'm not going through it again, and I gained ten pounds I know but it's because I'm pregnant with twins." Jude answered. Eden was not going to ruin her day.

"Go through what?" Jenah asked raising her eyebrows.

"Your Aunt was Anorexic and Bulimic. But she should have kept going with it because her thighs are like ten times the size of mine." Eden glared

"Look do you have to do this especially in front of the children." Jude sighed trying not to be mean in front of the kids.

"Anaexic?" (That's how she spells it) Jenah asked confused.

"Yes I do. That's just the way I am. And didn't you tell the kids what happened?" Eden unpleasantly said.

"No, they don't need to be told a story like that, that young." Jude said getting nastier. Sadie realized Eden was talking to Jude. She put her magazine down and walked over to them.

"Oh, Sadie" Eden rolled her eyes.

"Eden maybe you should go." Sadie said calmly.

"Well maybe Jude should move her fat body out of here." Eden pointed to Jude.

"Don't speak to my Mommy that way." Jenah yelled.

"She isn't your 'Mommy'" Eden said making quotations when she said Mommy.

"Don't tell my daughter that." Jude yelled loosing her temper. She grabbed the bucket form rose filled it with water and poured it over Eden.

"You didn't" Eden gasped grabbing the long wooden shovel from Rose and trying to slam it into Jude's stomach but Jude quickly turned so her back was facing Eden not her stomach. "Oops did I hurt you? My bad." Eden said sarcastically adding a laugh at the end. The sight of this traumatized Jenah, Rose, and Luke. Eden walked away over to where a man was sitting. Jude watched her and when the man turned around Jude saw the face of him was Shay! She tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Jude are you alright?" Sadie screamed. Jude turned around so Sadie could see her back. She had a huge gash with a swollen red mark surrounded by it. There was blood dripping down her back uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'll go get first aid." A lady near by who saw this scene politely said. She quickly got out of the water and ran.

"I'm sorry Jude." Shay apologized. Jude walked out of the water and Shay followed. Jude slowed down and fell backwards into Shay's arms. His hands were covered in blood. "CALL 911, CALL 911!" Shay yelled.

_Gasp. What happened to Jude? Will the babies be ok? Will Jude be ok? You'll have to review in order to find out. I probably will not update till Saturday or Sunday because the next few days I'll be busy. Sorry. I would like to thank as always Saderia, latrese, IluvTommyJude21, theonlywhitegirl, thinkpink14248, and ghettobabe510 for reviewing. Another thing I would like to say is I am always excited to hear what you think of my chapter. So if your reading my story I would like you to make at least one review on my story so I have an idea of the number of people reading my story. Thanks. _

_Love BellaRose55 _


	12. Chapter 12 Hospital

MIRACLES

Chapter 12 Hospital

"_CALL 911, CALL 911!" Shay yelled._

"MOMMY!" Jenah screamed noticing her unconscious mother. Sadie grabbed the kids and ran to Jude. The lady came back with the first aid. Everyone at the beach was surrounding them. Somebody called 911 and they arrived two minutes later. They rushed her to the hospital and Sadie rushed to the car with the kids. She quickly got out her cell phone and called Tommy and Kwest.

Two hours later at Hospital

"I'm here to see Jude Quincy." Tommy nervously said. His eyes and cheeks were red and wet.

"You may go visit her in room 208. She already has visitors. But she just woke up two minutes ago and has no clue what's going on." The nurse who appeared to be Malery politely said adding a smile at the end of her sentence. Tommy didn't even think twice about doing anything else. He ran to the elevator and pressed level two. When the elevator brought him to level two he quickly ran out and sped to Jude's room. He slammed the door open.

"Jude!" Tommy cried running over to her, giving her a comforting hug. "Thank goodness you're alright. I love you." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too! Are my babies ok? Are they healthy? What…" Jude started.

"Jude, calm down you just woke up lets not pass out again. The doctors said they will be ok. You passed out because you lost too much blood and the babies weren't getting enough blood to them. They also said that your back is going to be sore because they gave you ten stitches." Sadie explained.

"Are you ok Mommy?" Jenah asked nervously, peeking out from behind Kwest.

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to see that.

"Jude I'm so sorry" Shay apologized.

"Shay look thank you for helping me but can please just leave." Jude tried to be polite.

"You know Jude, you never give anyone a chance. And by the way your not invited to Eden and mines Wedding." Shay yelled starting leave. "Oh and one more thing, your diet didn't do much at all." Shay aggressively spoke leaving the room. Tommy chased after him slamming him against the wall.

"Don't you dare say something like that to my wife. I don't want to see your face again… cuz if I do… I'll break it." Tommy threatened. Shay went into the elevator and was gone. Tommy went back into Jude's room and saw her crying. Thank goodness Eden had to pay a fine of $50,000

"Jude ignore him." Tommy comforted walking over to Jude's bed.

"Why does everyone have to bother me about my body issues." Jude cried

"Mommy?" Jenah asked confused.

"Why don't we go to the gift shop Mommy will be ok." Kwest said taking the kids to the gift shop.

"How are we suppose to explain my eating disorder to Jenah?" Jude asked. "Eden brought it up and now Shay and both times she asked." Jude said sadly.

"We'll tell her the truth." Tommy sweetly spoke. He was so sweet and so helpful.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry I updated so late. I am sick and I'm feeling a little better right now so I decided to update. I just want to let you now that Eden is not the person from her past from my summary. I would like to thank thinkpink14148, latrese, saderia, theonlywhitegirl, IluvTommyJude2, JENJEN87, larydreamer, Jenn6891, misty89, and for reviewing. Keep it up. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	13. Chapter 13 Phone calls and Explantions

MIRACLES

Chapter 13 Phone calls and explanations

_"We'll tell her the truth." Tommy sweetly spoke. He was so sweet and so helpful_

**The next day, at 3:30p.m**

"Mommy, what did Eden mean yesterday on the beach?" Jenah curiously asked.

"About being Anorexic?" Jude asked and Jenah nodded her head. "Well before Daddy and I were married we weren't even engaged yet, I didn't like the way my body looked. I thought I was fat. I started to diet and eventually stopped eating all together. This is a common thing in our world. And when someone stops eating it's very unhealthy. You get very moody, cold, you have no energy, you get very thin, and you look very sick and pale. That's what happened to Mommy. After about two months without eating and all the things that happen when you don't eat my body shut down. I was a brought to the hospital in a car like yesterday. They told me I had to eat or I would die. Now people also force themselves to throw up to loose weight also. I also did that. This made my situation even worse. Eventually I got better like I am today. But when people stop eating we call it Anorexia. When you say somebody is Anorexic or was Anorexic it means they had or have Anorexia. When somebody forces themselves to throw up they call it Bulimia. When somebody is bulimic or was bulimic it means they have or had Bulimia. When somebody has one of the illnesses you don't want to bring it up because it makes them upset. Eden brought it up because she is a mean selfish person." Jude explained. Jenah and Jude were sitting at the kitchen table having a snack. Tommy had to go food shopping.

"Why did you do that?" Jenah wondered aloud.

"Well people do that when they think there fat so they'll loose weight. But when people diet when they don't need to they usually get so obsessed with it that they stop eating. It works but what they don't realize is they're not fat and they're loosing too much weigh. And I was one of those people." Jude responded.

"Why did you think you were fat?" Jenah questioned.

"Well being a singer there's a lot of pressure with your weight and all the other popstars are looking to fight and bring stuff up with people's weight. But when I got better I realized that you don't need a perfect body to have a perfect life. I mean I have you, Daddy, Aunt Sadie, soon two babies what more do I need. But I want to tell you when I was going through this I felt like I had nobody to talk to. Grandma and Grandpa, my parents were to busy with there lives to even notice something was wrong with me. I had Sadie, Tommy, and Spied but they all knew something was wrong with me and I didn't want them knowing my secret. Jamie was mad at me so I couldn't talk to him. So I want you to know that if anything is ever bothering you to talk to somebody. You have me, Daddy, Aunt Sadie, Uncle Kwest, Rose, Spiederman, or Jamie, Zeppelin, and Karma she loves you, ok?" Jude said

"Ok" Jenah softly spoke. She got off her chair and gave Jude a big hug. She always knew when to hug somebody. Jude was alarmed when the phone rang. She pulled out of Jude's hug and grabbed the phone

"Hello?" Jude said when she answered the phone.

"Hey its Darius is it true your pregnant? It's all over the place," Darius asked

"Yes, I'm having twins!" Jude excitedly said.

"That's great! When are you due?" Darius asked

"January eighth." Jude answered "I'm guessing everyone knows about Eden" Jude assumed.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Darius asked

"Good, my backs a little sore and I had to explain Jenah the story about my eating disorder thanks to Eden." Jude said.

"Ok well I have a few people who want to talk to you, Bye," Darius said. He handed the phone to a person standing next to him. There were four people in the room. The person who took the phone went in a different room so other people couldn't hear him.

"Hello." A familiar voice came.

"Hi, spied." Jude said following Jenah into the playroom.

"Congratulations on the twins, I'm so happy for you." Spied said.

"Thanks." Jude politely said.

"I have a question for you, that you can't tell anyone." Spied said.

"You can always count on me." Jude softly and seriously spoke.

"Well it's Karma. She wants to have a baby and I don't think I'll make a good father. What do you think?" Spied asked.

"I think you'll make a great father, honestly. When you take care of Jenah you do a great job. You no when to say no, when to discipline her, and you're always making fun. I'm just surprised Karma wanted a baby." Jude said.

"Well since Jenah she's in love with kids. She changed so much but for the better. I mean you and her a like best friends now and she is so sweet, and caring, and she loves kids." Spied explained. "Well Jamie really wants to talk to you so bye, I love ya dude." Spied joked, walking out of the room and handing the phone to Jamie. There was one person left to talk to Jude.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what?" Jamie screamed.

"What?" Jude laughed.

"I purposed to Zeppelin and she said yes!" Jamie yelled with excitement.

"Congratulations" Jude smiled watching Jenah playing Barbie's.

"You too, for being pregnant. That's great I can't wait till January eighth." Jamie said.

"Me either." Jude smiled.

"Well somebody else want to talk to you so bye, I love you." Jamie smiled.

"Hi, Jude it's Karma." Karma said.

"Hey." Jude greeted.

"Congratulations, I can't wait to baby-sit three kids." Karma laughed.

"Thanks." Jude smiled.

"I have a question. I really want a baby since you got Jenah but I don't know if I'll make a good mom. What do you think?" Karma questioned.

"Well if you asked me before I got Jenah I would have said no. But Jenah really changed you. You would make a great Mom. When you baby-sit for me, Jenah comes back and says she had the best time. You should really have kids." Jude softly suggested.

"Thanks, well I got to go before Darius gets mad." Karma joked.

"Bye." Jude smiled

"Bye" Karma said back.

_Wow, Karma and Spiederman may have a kid, that's a shocker. I'd like to thank Jenn8691, IluvTommyJude21, Thinkpink14148, and misty89 for reviewing. Please keep reviewing I love them. You guys are great at reviewing. I just wanted to say Jude's eating disorder was awhile ago before Tommy and Jude were engaged._

_Love BellaRose55_


	14. Chapter 14 Kindergarten

MIRACLES Chapter 14 Kindergarten

"_Bye" Karma said back. _

2 Months Later, September 10

"Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" Jenah yelled patting Jude's side.

"What?" Jude asked sitting up. Her morning sickness finally stopped about a week ago.

"I start Kindergarten today!" Jenah screamed excitedly. 

"I know. Let's go get you ready." Jude yawned throwing the covers up. She glanced at the clock it was seven fifteen. She then looked at Tommy's side of the bed where he was gone. The bathroom light was on and Jude was able to hear the shower water. She got up and took Jenah to the other bathroom. Jenah went to the bathroom while Jude set up the tub.

"Ok you can get in." Jude spoke. She picked up Jenah and put her in the tub filled with warm water. Jude grabbed a strawberries and cream shampoo bottle and put a handful of it into her hand. She scrubbed it in Jenah's hair and rinsed it with water. Next she put a coat of strawberries and cream conditioner in her hair and rinsed that. She gave Jenah a bar of soap and a wash cloth. Jenah cleaned her body up and then rinsed it. Jude drained the tub. When the tub was completely empty Jude wrapped Jenah in a soft fluffy duck towel and took her out of the tub.

"Let's go get dressed." Jude smiled. She followed Jenah into Jenah's room. "Are you excited to go to school?" Jude asked entering Jenah's room.

"Yeah!" Jenah squeaked. Jude opened Jenah's closet and pulled out a light blue dress with pink flowers on it. She put it on Jenah. The dress was no longer than where her arms came down to. Jude let Jenah's hair dry naturally. Jenah's hair was beautiful. It would dry into these beautiful curls that looked like you got it done at the salon. Her hair was really blond and came a little bit past her shoulders. Tommy came into Jenah's room wearing plaid shorts with a solid brown shirt. Jude left so she could get ready. Jude started to have trouble walking since her belly was huge. She was only five months pregnant but looked like she was eight months. She couldn't imagine how big she'd look when she was nine months pregnant. She went to her and Tommy's bathroom and turned on the water. She was relieved when she stepped into the warm water. She took a quick shower. When she got of the shower it was seven fifty she had twenty minutes. She put on a pair of denim Capri's and a light blue tank top baby doll shirt that had a belt under the bust. Both were bought in the maternity store for mothers in there ninth month of pregnancy. She quickly put on mascara and her light oink lipstick. When she was done her hair was already dry. Her hair was a little curly and her bangs her pushed to the side. It was now eight eighteen. She quickly grabbed her black purse and slid on her black flip-flops with a skinny 2-inch heel. She walked downstairs to where Jenah and Tommy were waiting again.

"Let's roll." Tommy said opening the front door and walking to the blue viper with Jenah. He put Jenah in her carseat and buckled her up while Jude got in the front. When Tommy was done he got in the front and started the car. When they arrived at the school it was eight twenty two. Tommy parked in a handy capped parking spot. They had to get a handy capped slip since Jude had trouble walking. Tommy turned off the car and got out.

"I'm so excited!" Jenah yelled with enthusiasm.

How is Jenah going to take school? Will her teacher be nice? Review and you'll find out. I'd like to thank Thinkpink14148, misty89, latrese, and theonlywhitegirl for reviewing. I'd also like to say I am writing a story for Hannah Montana called 7 Things I Hate About Myself. That's why there was a wait. It is similar to my first Instant Star story. if you're into Hannah Montana you should read it.

_Love BellaRose55_


	15. Chapter 15 MsCentafonti

MIRACLES

Chapter 15

"_I'm so excited!" Jenah yelled with enthusiasm._

Tommy unbuckled Jenah and took her out of the car. He giggled as he watched Jude get out of the car. It took her at least seven minutes to get out. When she finally got out she followed Tommy and Jenah into the elementary school. When they walked in they made a left to where the kindergarten, first, and second grade classes were. They found the room and walked inside to find six other kids in the room. They walked over to a tall, skinny woman with long blond wavy hair and a gorgeous face.

"Hello. I'm , you can call me Ms.C, and you are…?" greeted. She had a soft sweet voice.

"I'm Jenah! It's nice to meet you!" Jenah smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. I can see were not shy." Ms.C slightly laughed.

"No, not our Jenah. I'm Jude." Jude greeted.

"Hi, I've heard of you usually my students are obsessed with you." Ms.C smiled.

"Wow, I thought Jenah was the only four year old that listened to my music." Jude stated.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy greeted.

"Hi." Ms.C greeted.

"You may be getting two more in a few years." Jude smiled rubbing her belly.

"Twins! How exciting, Congratulations!" Ms.C smiled. "I can't wait till they go to kindergarten."

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and chat I've gotta get to work." Jude politely said glancing at her watch.

"Bye I'm sure Jenah will do great." Ms.C smiled.

"Bye, sweetie have fun." Jude said kissing Jenah on the head. Jude was going to miss

Jenah now that school was a full day for her.

"Bye Jenah." Tommy said giving her a kiss.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Jenah hugged before running over to her new friend. With that Tommy and Jude were on their way to work.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait. I have been writing other stories. I'd like to thank misty89, latrese, thinkpink14148, ghettobabe510, and Jenn6891 for reviewing. Please review again. _

_Love BellaRose55 _


	16. Chapter 16 Work

MIRACLES

Chapter 16 Work

_With that Tommy and Jude were on their way to work._

Jude was excited to go to work. She wanted to see everyone since she hasn't seen them since late July; the last time she was at work. Tommy pulled into G-Major's parking lot and pulled into a handy-capped spot. Tommy got out of the car. He watched as Jude struggled to get out once again. Tommy broke into laughter watching Jude.

"Shut up!" Jude joked as she finally got out of the car. "You try being five months pregnant with twins, it's not easy."

"I know, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Tommy honestly spoke. They walked into G-Major together to be greeted by Sadie.

"Hey." Sadie smiled. She walked over to them and hugged Jude before hugging Tommy.

"Hi" Jude smiled.

"Jude!" Spied yelled with excitement as he ran over to her. He was very happy to see her.

"Hey spied, I missed you." Jude smiled attempting to hug him.

"Jude I've never seen you so big before. I'm used to the really skinny Jude.

"I know, these babies must be big." Jude laughed.

"You should see her getting out of the car." Tommy joked.

"Shut up" Jude joked slapping Tommy's shoulder.

"Owe." Tommy rubbed his shoulder where Jude had slightly hit him.

"You deserved it." Jude laughed.

"How's my number one star?" Darius smiled, coming out of his office.

"Good, good, how are you?" Jude responded.

"Great, Jude I can't see you being this big." Darius laughed.

"I know." Jude laughed.

"Jude, hey." Karma greeted walking out of studio A.

"Hey Karma. How are you?" Jude politely

"Good, how are you?" Karma asked.

"I'm good. I'm having trouble walking thought because. I'm having trouble walking though because my stomach is huge." Jude laughed.

"Can I talk to you… privately?" Karma asked softly. Jude nodded her head and followed Karma into the girl's restroom.

"What's up?" Jude asked shifted her weight to her left side.

"Ok well, I think… I think I'm pregnant." Karma said biting her lower lip.

_Gasp! Karma may be pregnant! That's a shocker. Review and you will see what happens next. I'd like to thank Thinkpink14148, misty89, Jenn6891, and Rockstargoddess101 for reviewing. I just wanted to say my email is Terriergirl55 in case you have any questions. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	17. Chapter 17 Karma

Chapter 17 Karma

"_Ok well, I think… I think I'm pregnant." Karma said biting her lower lip._

"Oh… well um is… is that a good thing?" Jude hesitated.

"Yeah, I want kids… it's just I…I don't know if Spied wants kids." Karma frowned.

"Let me tell ya something. He wants kids and he was actually nervous about being a father and asked me if he'd make a good father. He want's kids, he told me." Jude comforted. "But before we jump to conclusions why don't we find out if you're pregnant." Karma opened her bag and she pulled a pregnancy test box out. She put her bag on the shelf and opened the box. She'd bought the pregnancy test a week ago, when she missed her menstrual cycle. "You already have a test." Jude said shocked.

"Yeah." Karma sighed. She held the pregnancy test in her right hand until it beeped.

"It's time for the moment of truth." Jude joked.

"I can't look. You tell me." Karma nervously babbled.

"Well…you are…PREGNANT!" Jude yelled, when she saw the positive sign on the tube.

"Oh my gosh I'm having a baby." Karma said in shock. "I gotta tell Spiedy." Karma ran out of the bathroom. Jude followed behind her, taking Karma's bag. She ran over to where Tommy, Darius, Kwest, Sadie, Kyle, Wally, and Spiederman were all standing with Jude following behind her.

"Spied!" Karma yelled. "We're having a baby!"

"We-we're having…having what?" Spied choked, as his face fell into shock.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant." Karma smiled. Everyone around, except for Jude, was speechless.

"You're kidding right?" Spied asked nervously.

"No, look, the pregnancy test is positive." Karma joyfully said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a dad." Spied stared at the pregnancy test in amazement. The room was filled with silence.

"Congratulations." Sadie smiled, breaking the silence.

"We gotta get you to the doctor." Spied nervously spoke.

"That must be every 'Dad's' reaction." Jude laughed.

"Were just caring about you guy's and are babies." Tommy said. Everyone congratulated Spied and Karma.

"Alright, let's get to work. Jude, Tommy you got an album, Karma, Spied, and Kwest you too. Sadie go answer phone calls, Kyle, Wally go… make yourself useful." Darius demanded before walking into his office.

"Oh Jude how was Jenah with school?" Karma questioned.

"Good, her teacher was nice and she already made a friend." Jude responded.

"Oh, cute." Karma said, as she scrunched up her nose. She, Spiederman and Kwest went into Studio B. Jude and Tommy walked into Studio A and started to record.

**3:00 **

"Hi, Jenah." Jude waved, walking into a room full of parents.

"Hi, Mr. and , Jenah was great. She's very smart." complimented.

"Thank-you." Jude smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you." Jenah called, running over, hugging Jude and Tommy. "I made you a picture." She smiled holding up a picture of a woman with a big ump on her stomach and a child holding the woman's hand and a man on the other side.

"How cute. Thank-you." Jude smiled. She said good-bye to the teacher before walking to the car.

"Did you have fun in school?" Tommy asked as he buckled Jenah in her car seat.

"Yeah I made friends with all the people in my class except this one boy Chris, because he is mean and calls people names." Jenah explained as Jude got in the car.

"Well you stay away from him and if he calls you any names you tell me or your teacher." Jude said as Tommy pulled out of the lot. Tommy eventually pulled inot the driveway and unbuckled Jenah. The three went in the house. Jude prepared for dinner while Jenah and Tommy played.

_Hey guys thanks for reading. There is still about nine chapter's left and I decided I'm going to make a squeal to the story when it ends. I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. I would like to let my __Lies and Secrets__ fans know that I changed the last chapter because I read over it and it was terrible. So I made some changes if you'd like to read it. I also want to let everyone know that I posted a new story that's a oneshot. It's called __The Wedding Story __if you'd like to read it. I'd like to thank thinkpink14148, ILuvTommyJude21, theonlywhitegirl, and misty89. Please review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	18. Chapter 18 Holidays

Chapter 18 Holidays

**Christmas**

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa came! He came! And he brought lots of presents!" Jenah screamed gently hitting Tommy's shoulder.

"Alright we're up." Tommy laughed throwing the cover to the foot of the bed and standing up.

"Tom I need help." Jude said. Tommy went to the other side of the bed and helped Jude get out. She had trouble doing everything. Her stomach looked like she was going to pop any second.

Tommy went to the closet to pull out the video camera while Jude slowly followed Jenah down the steps. Jenah immediately went to the real green Christmas tree and sat next to all the presents. Jude pulled over a chair and sat down on it near Jenah. Tommy came down a few minutes later and sat next t Jenah. He passed her a present wrapped in snowman paper.

"Can I open? Can I open?" Jenah excitedly asked.

"Yes." Jude laughed. Jenah hurriedly opened the present to find a Hannah Montana Barbie doll.

"Mommy! Look!" Jenah screamed.

"I see." Jude laughed. After an hour Jenah had opened all her presents. Tommy silently gave Jude a small square box wrapped in snowman paper.

"Tommy! Why'd you buy me something?" Jude babbled.

"Just open." Tommy shook his head. Jude opened it to see a blue box that read _Tiffany and Co._ Jude looked up at Tommy and gave him a 'look'. She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous heart necklace made of platinum diamonds.

"Oh my gosh. It's astonishing." Jude stared in shock. "How much did you spend?" Jude asked.

"Well if you really want to know. Um… twenty thousand." Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled. "That's too much." Jude whined before finally handing Tommy his present. He opened it revealing an I-phone and an iTunes gift card.

"Jude you shouldn't have. But thank you. I love it and you knew I wanted one." Tommy thanked.

"Mommy this is for you." Jenah sweetly smiled, handing Jude a box wrapped messily in _Frosty the Snowman_ paper. "I bought it at the Shopping Spree in school with my birthday money."

"Oh Jenah you shouldn't have baby." Jude said. "Thank you." Jude smiled. She gently unwrapped it, seeing a little snowman stuffed animal and a candle scented Christmas cookie. Jude put it up to her nose and sniffed in the delicious smell. "Thank you Jenah I love it." Jude smiled getting teary eyed. She blew a kiss to Jenah and Jenah came over to hug her.

"This one is for you Daddy." Jenah smiled handing Tommy a square present wrapped messily in _Frosty_ paper. Tommy unwrapped it to find a breakfast cookbook.

"Oh Jenah that was so sweet of you. Thank you sweetie. Now I can make something other than pancakes." Tommy laughed giving Jenah a warm cozy hug. "In fact I'm going to make a new breakfast item now." Tommy smiled.

After breakfast Jude went to go shower while Tommy got Jenah ready. He gave Jenah a bath and dried her off. He then left her in her robe until Jude came out.

After twenty minute Jude came back wearing a beautiful dress. The dress was a red v-neck with a red belt on the empire line. The dress was knee length and long sleeves. It was of course a maternity dress. Her shoes were black with an ankle strap and slipped on. The heel was six inches and skinny. The shoe also had a one-inch platform.

Jude's hair had dried very curly and she only had lipstick on. Jude had looked beautiful aside from the ponderous baby bump. Tommy stared at Jude in shock.

"Wow." Is all Tommy had to say. Jude laughed at Tommy's reaction.

"I'll get Jenah ready." Jude said.

"Ok. I'll go shower." Tommy said. He got off the floor where he was playing Lucky Ducks with Jenah and went into his bedroom. Jude went over to Jenah's closet and pulled out a dress. It was a red velvet dress with bows on the empire line. The dress was short sleeves and a little longer than knee length. She put it on Jenah and let her hair dry into her blond curls.

"You look so cute! Let's put your shoes on." Jude smiled. She grabbed her shoes and slid them on her. The shoes were a velvet material and were red with a buckle and a jewel on the buckle. "Ok we have an hour until everyone is here. Let's go make cookies!" Jude smiled.

_Jude is getting closer and closer to her due date! Review to see what happens next. I'm going to Florida tonight and probably won't be able to update till January ninth. I'd like to thank latrese, theonlywhitegirl, Jenn6891, and Thinkpink14148 for reviewing. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas

Chapter 19 Christmas

Ding-dong! Jenah ran out of the kitchen over to the door. Tommy quickly followed behind her to make sure she didn't answer the door by herself.

"I'll get it!" Jenah screamed. She opened the door with Tommy behind her. They both saw Sadie, Kwest, Rose, and Luke.

"Hey," Sadie greeted

"Aunt Sadie! Uncle Kwest!" Jenah expressed her excitement.

"Hi." Sadie and Kwest both responded.

"Hi, come in." Tommy invited, taking a bag full of presents from Kwest and putting them in the living room.

"Where's Jude?" Sadie wondered aloud, as she walked into the house with Kwest, Rose, and Luke.

"Kitchen," Tommy answered. Sadie nodded taking off her coat.

"Hi." Rose and Luke greeted hugging Tommy.

"Hey." Jude smiled coming into the living room.

"Hey." Sadie greeted attempting to hug Jude.

"Hi." Kwest smiled also trying to hug her.

"Aunt Jude!" Rose and Luke yelled in unison.

"Hi." Jude laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"Jude your belly is taking over the world." Sadie joked.

"I know, the doctor said either the babies are really big or the position they are in. but they are in the right position thank goodness." Jude replied.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to meet those twins." Sadie smiled. The doorbell rang again. This time when Jude opened it her eyes met with Victoria and Don's face.

"Hello." Victoria and Don greeted together.

"Hi. Merry Christmas." Jude responded. In the next twenty minutes Stewart, Karma, Spiederman, Kyle, Denise (his girlfriend), Wally, Michele (his girlfriend), Darius, Jamie, Zeppelin, Paegan, and Paige (Tommy's sister) had all arrived.

They all sat down at the formally decorated table to eat. Jude served everyone, while Tommy got out the drinks. On the table was a big bowl of pasta in Jude's tomato sauce, (Italians call it a gravy), bread, chicken cutlets, meatballs and cheeseballs (an Italian food), all kinds of soda and juice that Tommy just put on the table and leftover fish from last night. (Italians have a big fish meal on Christmas Eve).

"Dinner is amazing," Darius complemented as he put o spoonful of pasta in his mouth.

"Thank you." Jude laughed.

"Can I please have some soda?" Luke politely asked. Sadie nodded her head in permission. Karma who was sitting next to him picked up the orange soda he pointed to and filled his glass (A tall glass) a little more than half way.

"Thank you," He responded.

"You're welcome." Karma replied. Luke kept taking sips of is soda and moving it closer to the edge of the table. He also kept banging into it. Kwest sitting across from him kept moving it back and repeatedly told him he's going to spill. After five minutes the soda was knocked over all over the table. Luckily there wasn't that much left.

"Opps." Luke laughed.

"See that's because you didn't listen." Kwest yelled. "And don't tell me it was an accident."

"How come when you spill it's an accident, but when I spill it's on purpose?" Luke said wisely. Everyone stared to laugh, except for Kwest.

"Because I told you ten times, it's going to spill." Kwest answered.

"Kwest it's Christmas and it's just a spill." Sadie said.

"I'm sorry." Kwest apologized. After dinner everyone opened presents. Then they took a little break before eating dessert. Now on the table was a snowman cake, lots of Christmas cookies, pies, pastries, donuts and candy.

After hours of laughs and fun the night had to end. Everyone slowly left and the night came to a peaceful end.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry I took longer than I said. I was really busy this week. I'd like to thank IluvTommyJude21, Thinkpink14148, and Jenn6891 for reviewing. Keep it up!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	20. Chapter 20 Hunter

Chapter 20 Hunter

The next morning everyone was ready by ten o'clock. Tommy was taking Jenah out for some fun activities and lunch. Jude decided to stay home so she could prepare for the soon coming twins and could relax.

"Ok if you need anything at all just call please." Tommy cautioned.

"Ok." Jude laughed. "You're such a worry wart."

"Sorry for caring about you." Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Good bye."

"Bye." Jude kissed Tommy. "Bye sweetheart, have fun."

"Bye Mommy." Jenah voiced, attempting to hug her mother. The two of left to go have fun. Jude sat on the couch and clicked the T.V on. She flipped through the channels until she saw _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_.

The doorbell suddenly met with Jude's ears. She turned the T.V off and put the remote on the coffee table. She got up and slowly walked over to the door. "What'd he forget this time." Jude muttered. She opened the door and her body filled with fear.

"Hunter?" She said shakily "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for one thing." He growled pushing Jude back. He came inside, slamming the door behind him. He locked it and pushed Jude again only making her stumble. "Revenge" Hunter slowly approached her. She spotted the phone on the coffee table. _How can I get to that? _She thought. She slowly walked backward toward it, she was only a few steps away. She went to reach for it but was too late.

Hunter ran toward her, pushing her harder. She collapsed to the floor uncontrollably. Luckily she fell on her back and didn't hit her head, but she was still in pain and could not get up.

While she was on the floor Hunter locked the door with a chain. He made sure nobody could get in or out. Jude finally managed to get up and grabbed the phone. Before she even dialed a number, Hunter grabbed it from her and pulled out a knife.

"Please just leave me alone." Jude begged. Begging only wanted Hunter to hurt her even more. He pulled Jude closer to him and held the knife to her neck. "Please."

"Fine. Tommy certainly loves these." Hunter evilly laughed as he punched her stomach. Jude collapsed onto the couch in pain. Hunter slapped her across the face causing a loud popping noise.

"Please leave me alone." She begged once more, but Hunter ignored her. Hunter walked into the kitchen and looked around. Jude scrambled to her feet. She slowly and silently walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed 91. It took her so long to dial two numbers because she was so shaky. She went to go press the one but hunter grabbed her arm. He pulled the phone out of her hand and slapped her across the face again. She slowly fell down on the floor. Hunter went back to what he was doing.

She quickly scotched over to the door trying to unlock it, but was capable of doing it. Jude walked into the kitchen, where the phone now was and Hunter wasn't. She grabbed the phone and hit recent calls. She quickly hit Tommy's name and waited for an answer. The phone rang once before he picked up.

"Hello." Tommy said.

"It's Jude, call 911 and get home. Hurry!" Jude quickly yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hunter screamed. He pushed Jude, causing her stomach to slam into the point of the counter. This made Jude scream in pain. "Don't scream!" He demanded as he held a knife to Jude's stomach.

"I'm sorry." Jude sobbed. Suddenly the town was filled with sirens. In seconds they had the door knocked down. They rushed Jude to the hospital and Hunter to Jail.

Tommy soon arrived at the hospital with Jenah and everyone else. A nurse soon came to tell them that Jude was ok but they were still waiting for the tests to come back on the babies. Everyone went up to Jude's room.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled.

"Are my babies ok?" Jude sobbed in fear.

"Calm down, we don't know yet." Sadie said.

"I swear if anything is wrong with them, I will kill him." Tommy mouthed. The nurse soon came back with explanations.

"Well everything seems ok, you're ok except for the bruises and soreness. So they're still healthy." Nurse Adrianna explained.

"Thank you, my children mean everything to me." Jude quoted.

_Jude's ok! Well that's the person from the past that I was talking about in my summary. Unfortunately there's only two chapters left. But I will be having a sequel and am posting a poll on my page for the sequel. It's very important and I hope all of you do it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they're my favorites._

_Love BellaRose55 _


	21. Chapter 21 New Years

Chapter 21 New Years

NEW YEARS EVE! 7:00 at G-Major

"Hello, Sadie greeted as she walked over to Jude.

"Hey," Jude replied.

"I like your dress." Sadie commented. Jude was obviously wearing a maternity dress. The dress was brown and long sleeves. It was a v-neck and came down to her knees. The dress was a stretch fabric and had an attached belt on the empire waist.

"Thanks, I like your dress." Jude complimented. Sadie was wearing a blue long short sleeved dress that came down to her knees as well. The dress had a sparkly blue belt on the empire waist and was a v-neck.

"Thanks." Sadie remarked. By seven thirty, G-major was crowded.

As the night when on Jude felt a sharp pain I her stomach. She ignored it thinking it was one of the babies kicking or something. The time was now eleven and the pain was unbearable.

"Tom, My water broke." Jude cried.

"What!?" Tommy yelled in panic. "We gotta get you to the hospital! Can you walk?"

"No and I don't think I can stand much longer." Jude cringed in pain.

"Here Jude lean on me." Kwest helped as Jude wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Tommy did the same with Jude's other arm.

"I'll go get a chair that rolls. "Spiederman yelled running into studio A. By now everyone knew Jude was in labor.

"Owe." Jude cringed.

"Shhh Jude, breathe. In and out." Sadie comforted.

Spiederman soon came back with a big rolling chair. Kwest and Tommy meticulously place her in the chair. Tommy starting rolling her towards the door.

"Watch out people! Woman in labor coming through!" Everyone made a path to the door. Knowing Tommy he'd probably run anyone over. Jamie and Zeppelin held the doors open and Karma took the kids. Tommy rolled her all the way to the car.

When he reached the car Kwest and Tommy helped her into the back seat. They laid her across the seat and she held her stomach.

"Hurry!" Jude choked. Tommy slammed the door shut and ran to the drivers seat.

"Oh Jenah!" Tommy remembered.

"I got her. Just go, we'll meet you there." Karma yelled. Tommy got in and drove away. He went high above the speed limit and went through a few red lights. The whole car ride Jude was moaning and breathing loudly.

Tommy pulled into the parking lot just in time. When they arrived, a nurse was waiting outside with a wheelchair. Sadie had called the hospital to let them know.

Tommy had gotten her out of the car and put her in the wheelchair. The nurse wheeled her into the labor area. Tommy signed her in and quickly ran to her room. The time was now eleven fifteen.

"Ok were going to wait a little while and were going to try the natural birth but we may need to do the sea section." Nurse Amanda informed.

"Ok" Jude voiced.

A little While After

"Ok well she's ten inches so were going to deliver these babies!" Amanda informed.

"Ok." Tommy proclaimed.

"Ok sweetie, on the count of three you're going to push as hard as you can." Doctor Samantha explained. Suddenly the door opened and Sadie and Victoria came in the room.

"I need to be here." Sadie admitted.

"Me too." Victoria agreed. Jude glanced at the clock that read twelve fifty seven.

"One…two…three, push." Samantha spoke. Jude pushed while Tommy held her hand, two nurses held up her legs and nurse Amanda counted to ten. Jude felt her body fill up with heat.

"Ok take a deep breath." Amanda demanded. "And push!"

Meanwhile they had the television on mute so they could do the countdown to the New Year. It was now two minutes till midnight

"We have a head!" The time was now twelve fifty nine.

"You're doing great." Amanda encouraged.

"10, 9, 8, 7." Nurses counted down.

"Come on." Samantha encouraged.

"4,3,2,1." They continued. "Happy New Year!" they screamed as cries filled the room.

"Baby one is a boy!" Samantha announced. They showed him to them and took him away. "Keep pushing!" a few seconds later and baby two was out. "It's a girl!" they took her a way as well. Jude was now exhausted and sweaty.

"Congratulations, you just had the two first babies of the year!" Amanda announced, handing them two gift baskets full of baby supplies. One was a girl theme and one was a boy theme.

"Here's baby one." Samantha smiled, bringing out a baby wrapped in a baby blanket and a blue hat. His eyes were blue just like Jude's and the little hair he had, was dark brown like Tommy.

Jude's eyes filled with water as she held her newborn. He was so soft and fragile. He was eight pounds and seventeen inches.

"This is what we've been waiting for." Jude couldn't be happier.

"Miracles happen." Tommy smiled. Jude handed Tommy the baby and he stared at him. They discussed some name before they came up with their final answer.

"Craig, Peter, Quincy." They announced.

_Thanks for reading. The babies are finally here! You'll meet the girl in the next chapter. Unfortunately it's the last chapter, but the poll is now up for my sequel and it's really important you vote. So go visit my profile page and vote! i wanna thank my reviewers, they're the best._

_Love BellaRose55 _


	22. Important Note

Important Note to all readers:

Unfortunately my poll is not working. Misty89 told me she tried to vote and it did not work. so for whatever reason it's not working. I'm going to put the question and choices here and I'd like all of you to tell me which letter you'd like in a review.

Which of the following would you like for my Miracles sequel?

A. For me to continue where I left off

B. For the kids to be older(teenagers)

C. For me not to have a sequel

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THE LETTER OF YOUR CHOICE!

P.S. I will tell you which one is the winner in either the next chapter or in a author's note.


	23. Chapter 22 The End

Chapter 22 The End

"_Craig, Peter, Quincy." They announced. _

"He's so cute." Sadie cried. Victoria was speechless. Just then Nurse Amanda brought out baby two, the girl.

"Here's baby number two." She exclaimed. Jude gave Craig to Tommy so she could hold baby two. Her hair was blonde and she had a lot of it. Her eyes were blue as well and were very big. She looked a lot like Jude and had very little Tommy in her. She was a small baby. She was six pounds and sixteen inches.

"What do you want to name her?" Jude asked.

"Well you've always liked the name Emma." Tommy replied.

"I think that name fits her." She smiled. "Emma, Sophia, Quincy."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy smiled.

"Can I hold one?" Victoria asked as she let a single tear fall from her eye. Tommy handed her Craig. "There's nothing like being a grandmother."

"There's nothing like being a mother." Jude added staring down at her beautiful new daughter.

"Jude remember when we made our gingerbread house." Sadie chuckled.

"Yes we had frosting in our hair! Not to mention we ate practically all the candies and it fell apart."

"And you fell off your chair and got frosting on the dog!" Sadie laughed.

"I remember coming home to a mess." Victoria added

"Hey! We cleaned up the mess." Sadie defended. "That was a long time ago."

"How old were you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Sadie was thirteen and I was eleven."

Sadie looked at Emma and Craig. "Now look, we're mothers of crazy kids." Jude laughed as she stared down at Emma. The door opened and Kwest, Jenah, Luke, Rose, Karma, Spied, Wally, Michele, Kyle, Denise, Darius, Stewart, Don, Jamie, Zeppelin, Paegan and Paige all came in.

As they entered a loud aww noise entered with them. They all gathered around Jude's bed. They all stared at the babies, who were sleeping peacefully.

"What are their names." Someone called out.

"This one is Emma, Sophia, Quincy, and that one…" She pointed to Craig, "Is Craig, Peter, Quincy."

"They're so adorable!" Karma squealed. "May I hold one?"

Victoria walked next to Karma and handed her Craig. "Here." Jude handed Emma to Tommy so he had a turn to hold her.

"How are you doing?" Michele asked Jude.

"Good, the contractions were the worst part and amazingly I didn't have a C-Section." Jude explained.

"Another miracle!" Sadie exclaimed. Eventually they all got to hold both of them.

"The past nine months were miracles!" Jude smiled.

THE END!

_It's over. How'd you like it? If everyone who read this story could review I'd be really, really happy. All you have to say is one word. Just remember reviewers are my favorite readers. Anyway I think it is safe to say the choice A has one. (The choice where I continue from here.) But to all those B voters maybe I'll write a similar story to that choice. Well make sure you check for the sequel, which will probably come sometime next week._

_BellaRose55_


End file.
